Clark Wayne
Childhood ''' Clark Wayne was born in Gotham City, New Jersey as the first born son and only child of Damian Wayne, who at the time of his birth was serving as the vigilante known as Batman and an unknown woman who would die giving birth to Clark, sending Damian into a form of grief that took him a long time to get out of and due to his commitments to protecting Gotham City, he was mostly taken care of by his grandfather, Bruce Wayne, who was the aging billionaire who was the first individual to adorn the mantle of The Batman and his grandmother, Selina Kyle, who was the cat burglar known as Catwoman and figuratively stole Bruce Wayne's heart. Seeing as his childhood was mostly spent between his Father's home and his grandfather's home, he was able to build a close relationship with his grandfather, seeing him as another parental figure, while at his father's house, he often watched his father disappear downstairs for a number of hours, which upset the young boy because he wanted to desperately spend time with his father. Of course, he didn't understand the duty that his father had taken on and as a result, he started to resent his father because he felt he was doing something that was more important than spending time with him. It hurt his feelings greatly and it caused him to lash out against his father, at one point saying that he hated the man, which greatly hurt Damian, even though he didn't show it. Seeing as he felt like his father's job was more important than him, Clark went to his grandfather's manor for guidance and it was there that he got a hint of the life that his grandfather used to have. He was told that he was named after a great man, a man who could smile and put others at ease. He was the greatest man he had ever known and grew to have a close bond with him: Bruce of course, was talking about Clark Kent or commonly known as: Superman. It was that hint, that flashing moment of curiosity that sparked something in Clark that would never quite leave. So, he began to ask more and more about the life his grandfather led and he of course, was given information. He was regaled with tales of speedsters and intergalactic police and so much more. It was then that he asked if his father had led that life as well and Bruce answered and gave him the truth: that his son was Batman and at one point in time, he was Batman. '''The Boy Wonder He was told that he was named after a great man, a man who could smile and put others at ease. He was the greatest man he had ever known and grew to have a close bond with him: Bruce of course, was talking about Clark Kent or commonly known as: Superman. It was that hint, that flashing moment of curiosity that sparked something in Clark that would never quite leave. So, he began to ask more and more about the life his grandfather led and he of course, was given information. He was regaled with tales of speedsters and intergalactic police and so much more. It was then that he asked if his father had led that life as well and Bruce answered and gave him the truth: that his son was Batman and at one point in time, he was Batman. Of course, it made sense to him now, that his father was keeping such late hours: he was Batman. He had a duty to protect the city from great evil and as a result, he was constantly on the move, constantly hunting for criminals and Clark wanted to be apart of that. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to protect Gotham City and that is why he eventually confronted his father and asked him to be apart of his crusade. Clark was only fourteen at the time and Damian was very hesitant. He knew what would happen if someone young and inexperienced was brought into the fold and so he took it upon himself to train the young Clark, so that he wouldn't lose his life in the field. The training, which was a combination of what Damian had learned form the League of Assassins and from what Bruce had instilled in him was absolutely brutal and yet he needed to keep going. His dream of being a hero would not be tarnished and so he kept going, powering through the pain and eventually succeeded, becoming Robin at the age of fifteen years old. His time as Robin was the first real taste of the action his father frequently experienced and as a result, he approached it with naivety, thinking that there is good in people, because he was a kid and children didn't know better. But as he got to see and witness some of the worst of what humanity had to offer, a fifteen-year-old went from seeing the good in people, to only the bad. It was a hard thing, seeing people die and he desperately wanted to kill the ones responsible, taking notice of this, Damian eventually told his son that he cannot and will not take a life because then that would mean he would be no better than the common killer they find on the street. Seeing just how serious his father was about being Batman, Clark agreed with him and promised himself that he would never end up like a common criminal. 'Heir To The Cowl ' Eventually, there came a time in which Damian had to give up the cowl and it happened whenever Clark was nineteen years old. He had been chasing down an old lead on a case when he was ambush and attacked by someone who was significantly more skilled than him and stronger. The lasting result of this had left Damian severely injured and unable to take up the cowl anymore and it suddenly occurred to Clark that he would have to adopt the cowl. Dick Grayson didn't want to be Nightwing, seeing as he had already built a life in Bludhaven and Tim Drake swore of the cowl years ago. 'Guardian Of Gotham ' And so Clark Wayne became known as The Batman. It has been eight years since he first became Batman and he has taken to the job with a cold-hearted drive and precision that had never been seen before. He is truly dedicated to the protecting of a city he holds so dear and he will defend it with his life if he has to. every single drop of blood spilled is for Gotham City and through it all, he still tries the best he can to be a hero. Four years ago, The Batman was dealt a savage blow of his own when Thomas Wayne II, Clark's cousin and the holder of the mantle of Robin was killed in the field during The Bloody Spring, a historically violent year in Gotham's City. Broken and angry, Clark began to become more brutal, angrier and the reputation of the Batman has become that of a brutal vigilante, delivering swift justice to those who do wrong in his city.